


A Knight In Hot Armor

by aeonouji



Series: boys [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Other, Plegian mage shenanigans, gender-ambiguous summoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonouji/pseuds/aeonouji
Summary: Let me devour you completely as I wish.(Various drabbles about being with Silas- most of them end in sex.)





	A Knight In Hot Armor

**Author's Note:**

> "No matter how dirty, how filthy, how contaminated you are inside, I still love you. And since I feel that way about you, I guess that makes me dirty too. So dirty I'll never be clean again for the rest of my life" - Ten Count by Takarai Rihito.
> 
> Silas is best boy and needs love.  
> also if it's ooc im sorry...QAQ also. I have a lot of Silas smut fics and to save me and you the grief I'm compiling them all onto one with each boy having their own set.

In the mess hall, Eclat finds theirself engaging in a fun conversation with Alfonse. His mood had been down due to the lack of peace since the arrival of the new heroes. And decided to confide in the summoner tired. A sigh escapes him as he mumbles about wishing to go over histories of various worlds and their lands. Indulging himself in reading in complete peace. Eclat chuckles quietly as Alfonse stammers an apology for selfishly requesting something in spite of being a prince.   
“No, not at all, if you'd like I could read some tonight and we can talk tomorrow.”  
“Then, if it's not too much trouble…”  
“Oh, not at all, I need to read up on this world for as long as I'm here.”  
As Eclat dismisses the apology, the two can hear a certain Plegian mage laughing close by. Unruffled by Henry’s shenanigans, Eclat takes a sip of their tea. A fragrant and easy chamomile goes down happily and warmly. And the conversation even dabbles into what dreams came to them in the night before. A quick redirect has them listening to Alfonse mumbling shyly about dreaming of Fjorm. Eclat begins to take another sip of their tea. Their body slowly warming. But, then they notice the figure beside Henry grinning eerily. Eclat then spits out some tea at the realization that this was a scheme involving Tharja.  
“AGH- THAR-" they simmer down as a calming wave washes over them, “-ja, what was in That?” They point to their cup as she grins darkly.  
“A hex for terrorless sleep.” She replies matter of factly. Her hips swaying in spite of her hugging her beloved tome whilst hunched slightly over. Henry laughs again and walks over to their table. A smile on his lips. Alfonse pats their back as they calm down and cough out what went down the wrong pipe. Worriedly, he looks over to the two mages.  
“I put in a relaxation potion in your food,” Henry says also matter-of-factly. A happy smile on his features as Eclat slightly spits out their food. And suddenly, their skin feels like it's on fire. Alfonse’s touch feels like static on their skin. Everything feels like heat washing over their skin and Alfonse whispers his concern for their well being. But, the sensation of his breath on their skin distracts them from the words spoken. Eclat moans loudly and covers their mouth- shocked at their own voice.  
Alfonse’s face flushes as he looks around hoping the loud moan didn't reach any other ears. Eclat slams their head into the wood table, embarrassed. Shocked, Alfonse asks, “What was in the potion?”  
“Oh, haha, looks like something in Tharja’s hex and my potion mixed a little too well,” Henry answers, mulling over the next words to best explain, “and it ended up becoming an aphrodisiac!”  
“I have to leave.” Eclat says clutching their arm. Alfonse nods and lets them know he'll send Felicia over to deliver the books to their room. Henry apologises cheerfully while Tharja walks off.  
Eclat barely makes it. 

Silas passes by Eclat on his way to the mess hall. They bow curtly to him and rush off somewhere. As he opens the door to the mess hall, Henry hands him a tray of food and a cup of tea. An eerily happy smile on his face as he says, “Eclat couldn’t finish their food and told me to have it, but I don’t really like this sort of stuff so you have it.”  
He thanks Henry for the food and goes to sit down with the tray in hand. He’s cautious of the food and can’t help but pull away from the food because Henry is sitting next to Tharja, and based off what Chrom said, the duo is unsettling in itself. But when he takes that first bite, he feels calm. And he can taste how sweet this oatmeal is. Assorted fruits and a light hint of vanilla and sugar is all he can really taste as the food warms him up from the slight chill outside.   
He happily takes a sip of the tea provided with it. And he can tell Eclat had started this batch of tea from the sugary sweetness and the smell of chamomile that emanates from the cup. And he suddenly feel calmer than before. His relaxed shoulders would slump more if they could. But he contentedly sighs instead. As he finishes the meal, he decides to walk off the food. Especially since it put him in such a good mood.  
Silas yawns as he carries books to Eclat’s room. Felicia had been asked to bring books and maps of the local areas to Eclat at the request of Alfonse. As such, she was struggling with the sheer absurdity and weight of the books provided to her by the Askrian prince. He had apologised for the request and promised to repay her kindness in full. And books began to fall from the top of the pile with little to no effort as she made her way to their quarters. And he could tell these books were giving her a hard time from the trail they made leading him directly to her.  
That was when Silas came along, yawning in boredom, with nothing really any better to do. With someone asking something of him, he happily accepted the request from her. And it was relatively easy for a knight like him. So when he approached Eclat’s door, he knocked at the wood with the toe of his boot. With no response in return, he places the books down and knocks on the door while calling out, “Eclat, I have those books you requested from Prince Alfonse.”  
He can hear a soft moan on the other side of the door. Then the shuffling of fabric as they move around, and finally the sound of their boots hitting the ground with each definite step. Then, the creak of the door being suddenly swung open. Eclat peeks their head out, an angry crease in their brow as they glance down to the books at Silas’s foot like they were some type of disgusting creature. After a moment, they sigh and finally speak to him, “Thank you, please tell Alfonse he has my thanks, have a good day Silas.”  
They nearly shut the door on him, only to have his foot in the threshold stopping him. They groan once more, and Silas notices the quickness and sudden rude behavior. Concerned for the sudden change in their mood, he takes a glance into their room from the crack in the door. From the quick glance he takes inside, he can see some type of object on their bed. And all the blinds are closed, hidden away from the sight of other heroes. And the slight heat in their breath and on their face as they breathe heavily, practically pleading for him to leave.  
“Eclat, are you alright?” He scans their flustered expression as they nod and glance away from him. Against his better judgement he forces himself into their quarters, his concern for their health giving him the driving force he needs. And he regrets it.

The room smells almost unbearingly of sex. Their clothing disheveled as pants hastily put on to answer the door. And the object on the bed is now in his full view. He finds himself flustered as he comes to the realization that they were in the middle of intimate activities. They can’t even bear to look at Silas as they close the door behind him. Silas can barely process as they mutter, “I’ll take the mocking and laughing at me now.”  
“Uh, no, I- I just-- Sorry, I’ll leave.”  
Flustered, he takes steps towards the door. But stops as Eclat takes a spot on the bed. A quiet voice pleading unbearably for him to leave. And it sets something off in him as he glances back at them. Their face flushed and stopped just before the sweet release of an orgasm. That same expression sets off something in him that makes him want to pounce on them. And he does, against his better judgement.  
He quickly turns and makes his way over to them with as little movement as possible. He uses his hand to force them to tilt their head up to look at him. His lips meeting theirs with little force behind it. His lips almost enveloped in the warmth pressed against his. Eclat doesn’t push him away either. Their hand grabs a fistful of his shirt as he lets a knee rest by their side. This was wrong, but Eclat made no effort to push him away from them.  
“I could always help you continue,” He offers as he pushes them down onto the bed. Eclat blinks away the blissful daze on their face to come to terms with the implications of the statement and suddenly clutches at the handful of fabric in their hand. Lips making shapes but not allowing a voice to speak. They struggle to find the words as they mull something over.  
As easy as they were to read, he couldn’t figure out what was on their mind as they pulled him against their body. With both arms pulling him into their heaving chest. Those frail arms wrapped around the back of his neck as they began to speak, “I like you, and I appreciate your offer but,” they blurt out, “I don’t want to take advantage of your kindness.”  
He chuckles to himself as he props himself to tower above them. A smile on his face as he looks at their expression clearly. He removes their arms from around his neck and peels his shirt off. Mindlessly, he tosses off and climbs back onto them. The smile never leaving his face. They were too cute. Assuredly, he kisses them, This time gentler than he’s probably ever kissed someone. And in return, Eclat kisses him with an inch of their life.   
He wanted to go slowly, he can’t help but return the kiss tenfold. Maybe even more. As he pulls away to see their reaction, their eyes are glazed over with lust, lips parted and already messed up mostly in part because of him. Eclat pulls him down and moans into the kiss. He pulls away to answer the question hanging in the air, “If your definition of taking advantage is this,” he gestures to them, “then you should do it all the time.”  
“Wha- wait- you’re ah-!” He bites on the skin right at the nape of their neck. One of his free hands nudging the fabric of their shirt away as his other hand roams their body over their clothes. Their breath heavier as they peel off their own clothes. Moaning as he lets his hands slide up their naked skin heated to the touch and sensitive.  
Impatient, they grab his wrist and lick pleadingly at his fingers. Eyes blown with lust and their warm mouth welcoming his digits with little to no struggle. Even taking in a sharp breath when he lets his fingers press down on their tongue.  
When he pulls his hand away, they groan and struggle with taking off their pants. Swallowing as they manage to kick their pants off enough to touch theirself over their underwear. They bite at one of the nails on their unoccupied hand to keep from moaning too loudly. And it finally hits him that he's about to do something he'll probably regret.  
He pulls away and covers his face with his arms.  
“Oh gods, I- with you- I am so sorry!” Heat rising to his face. All his confidence from earlier dissipating into shame at what he was going to do! He was going to ravish them with no clear consent given! What kind of knight was he, to do something so immoral. Eclat huffs and pulls his arms down before tossing him down onto the bed and stripping off their shirt completely. Clad in just their underwear and thigh socks, they speak up.  
“The safe word is ‘daddy’ if I say it at all then we stop.” They kiss his throat to punctuate each word.  
“What about mine?” He asks slowly letting himself drown in the smorgasbord of kissing that leads to slow nibbling at his neck. Their legs straddling him and slowly inching up to where he can feel their wet heat on his stomach. He lets his hands trace up to the waistband before forcing them to sit up to fully straddle him.  
“I think ‘bookworm’ works,” he laughs into their skin as he tugs down their underwear to their knees. Their legs tremble as air hits their bare heat and they wrap their arms around him. His lips kissing a line between their chest experimentally. Gauging their reaction. He can feel their heart beat a mile a minute as he changes their positions so they're on their back. He tugs the underwear off completely and tosses it away somewhere.  
His fingers readily plunge into their entrance with little resistance. A wanton moan escapes them as they clutch the sheets. A quiet plea to go faster on their lips as he spreads them slowly. The wet sound reverberating in the room. He whistles teasingly, “You're already so wet, were you expecting someone to walk in on you doing this?”  
They groan and shake their head. Silas pulls his fingers out for a moment. His fingers covered in their sex. Lightly, he smacks their thigh, “I wanted a verbal response, Eclat.”  
Eclat groans and tries to rut against his leg.  
“Babe.” He tries as he gets their attention back on his voice. The pet name called in a commanding tone as he gets them back on him.  
“...no. I wasn't…”  
“‘No I wasn't, Milord’?” He places his sex coated fingers against their lips as they groan. Impatiently, they parrot back “Milord". With some switch in him turned on, he hastily takes his fingers away and roughly thrusts them back into their entrance. Ghosting touches over their heat. Their pleas of his name almost falling on deaf ears as he gets them back on the brink of orgasm.   
He pulls away and licks his fingers coated in their sex and he watches their reaction. He leans down and kisses them as he hastily takes his belt off. The taste of their sex on his tongue. He feels drunk on it. Silas watches them squirm beneath him. He feels hot. And he feels heat everywhere that Eclat struggles to touch and it piles in the pit of his stomach as he hears them moan his name when he inserts a single digit into their already prepped entrance. It clenches and Silas feels that heat rush to his member.  
He inserts a second finger with more confidence and a slight urge to bully Eclat. He curls his fingers inside them whilst thrusting them in and out as if it were his length. They bite their lip to keep their noise down. Tears welling in their eyes. 

He sits them up and kisses the tears away with ease. He can't think of something he did to make them cry but he feels bad all the while. He just assumes it’s from all the teasing rather than actual sex. After a moment and most of the aggressive heat he had before dissipates, he waits for them to use the safe word. They pause but shake their head, patiently waiting for Silas.  
He finds himself chuckling and happily kisses their neck and along their jaw, “You're way too cute,” he confesses a smile creeping wider onto his face, “It's not fair! You just get more adorable with every passing day.” He kisses their skin with more fervor. Giggles erupting from Eclat as he pushes them back down onto the bed. The mood shifting from purely animalistic to happy and comfortable. And the heat subsides slightly. A rush of cold air hits him through the window left ajar. As his eyes glance down, he feels that heat prickle into his skin as they moan his name.   
A laugh in their voice as they ask, “Be a little rough, I won’t break, ‘kay?”  
He presses the head against their entrance as he places their leg on his shoulder. He eases himself into them as carefully as possible, hesitant to be even a little rough with them. His eyes are focused on them as he slowly grinds against them. A groan slipping past his lips as the friction of it feels too good. The thought of being inside the ever-beloved Summoner was too good to be true in itself. Especially with them moaning his name and pleading him for more of that touch. Their delicate fingers grabbing at anything to keep from making noise louder than they already were.   
Once he actually thrusts into them, they take in a sharp breath as they tighten around his length.   
“Oh gods, please, don’t stop.” They end up covering their face with their arms as he moves. Dropping their leg down to slot his hands on the back of their knees, easing himself in and out of them in an erratic rhythm. He decides to tease them a little. Feeling more confident in the control he has over them in this position. A smile creeping on his lips as he speaks up.  
“Eclat, eyes on me,” his tone more commanding than intended, “I want you to see how deep I am in you.”  
His voice sounded foreign to his ears as he kept an agonizingly slow pace. Eclat obediently places their arms down, their bleary steel eyes giving everything to not just roll back into their head as a smile places itself onto his face. Eclat huffs at the unheard, almost patronizing praise lingering on his lips. He finds a chuckle caught in his throat as he moans their name. They rut against him, urging him to keep going.  
Their eyes zeroed in on his expression as he thrusts into the over and over again. Pleasure almost unbearable as he tries to get himself as deep as he can inside them. To reach their deepest part. They gasp, “Silas! There- ah! Gods, more please!” Their eyes screw shut as he finds that spot and hits it over and over again. They pull him down to kiss them. They gasp out his name over and over until he murmurs commands into their skin. Each command followed with a kiss of praise to anywhere he could get to. Rutting against them as he reaches his climax.   
He rides out his climax as they reach their own. Arching their back, they go taut clutching at the sheets and his name spills out from their lips over and over as he comes inside them. As he pulls out, they roll over on top of him. Their chest still heaving as they come down from the high. Their face flushed and eyes still half-lidded with lust. They kiss him again, unsure of what to say. He gladly returns the kiss.  
“Wanna go again?”  
“Once I’m not so tired.” He grins rolling on top of them and covering them in affection.

Silas had spent the entire day in their room. And guiltily, Eclat confesses the sudden reason for him walking in on them in the middle of pleasuring theirself. Flustered and embarrassed, Eclat buries their face in his chest. He was more shocked that Eclat had chosen him of all people to help with their problem. Especially since he liked Eclat. But, he doesn’t say it aloud.  
“I can’t believe I didn’t realize Henry was up to something.”  
“I can’t believe we ended up doing it until the afternoon.”  
He laughs at their remark and sighs. They rest their head on his outstretched arm before letting him bring them close to kiss the crown of their hair. They let their eyes flutter shut and contentedly sigh. Their focus on the comfort washing over them after all the blistering heat from the aphrodisiac subsiding to let them finally relax.  
This certainly wasn’t the relaxing they wanted, but they gladly welcome Silas intruding in on it to make it even more fun.


End file.
